


Take me from the dark

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: BDSM, Dom Jane Rizzoli, F/F, Leather, Lingerie, Spanking, Sub Maura Isles, selfdoubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: Cailin didn't want Maura's kidney. And Hope only has one daughter. Maura was devastated but luckily for her, Jane was there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Take me from the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Muses can be fickle creatures. I'm trying for MONTHS now to finish my two NCIS stories but the decided, Hey, how about a little Rizzoli & Isles BDSM? And I was like, okay, why not. 
> 
> Thanks a million to [counselor69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counselor69) who did the Beta again. She really has to suffer a lot for my muses often makes her want for brain bleach *bg* . I love you so much, hun. You are amazing.

“Just saying.”

Jane watched how her friend laughed. Saw the sparkle in her eyes, the way the light reflected in her honey-colored hair, felt the touch of her hand on her arm. God, she was so gone for this woman. She would do everything for her. But first … 

“Isn’t there still something we should talk about?“ she asked when Maura stopped laughing and simply looked at her. The other woman frowned and cocked her head slightly. “I don’t know what you mean, Jane,” she replied. 

Jane leaned in and murmured, “Something about leather.” The smile vanished from Maura’s face, her breathing quickened and her pupils were suddenly blown. Jane skidded closer and continued, “About belts.” Maura swallowed. “About dog-collars and whips.”

“Yes, Jane,” Maura answered and grew quiet when Jane gently put her finger on her lips. 

“I want you to go to your bed-room,” she said quietly and put just enough steel into her voice to show that she was serious, “and put on the clothes I laid out for you.” She took a pillow and threw it down on the floor in front of the couch. “You have ten minutes to change, and when you come back I want to find you exactly here.” She pointed to the pillow. 

Maura nodded, but before she could get up, Jane moved her hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a soft kiss. “Ten minutes,” she breathed against Maura’s lips and the other woman nodded. 

Jane watched her go, looked after her until the bedroom door closed behind her. She remained seated for a few more moments, feeling the familiar butterflies in her belly. Then she reached behind the couch for her bag, and pulled out her black leather pants. 

~*~

It was always different with Jane, Maura thought when she closed the bedroom door behind herself, and looked at the bed. Slowly, she walked closer and carefully touched the white silk-and-lace corset that was draped there. It was soft and smooth. As were the matching garter-belt and the silk stockings. No panties though, she noted. On the floor were a pair of beautiful white high-heels. Quickly, she shed her clothes and put on the corset. Her fingers trembled slightly when she closed the little hooks, pulled up the stockings and fastened them on the garter belt. When she slipped into the heels, her gaze fell on the floor-length mirror on her wardrobe. She stopped for a moment and stared. 

She looked beautiful. And even more important: she *felt* beautiful. Beautiful for her Detective. Involuntarily, her spine straightened a little more and with her head held high, she left her bedroom and walked back to the living room. With a tender smile, she noticed that Jane had switched off the lamps and had lit what seemed to be a dozen candles. A quick glance at the clock on the wall showed her that she had less than two minutes time before her ultimatum was up. Within a few steps she was at the pillow and gracefully sank down on it. 

“You’re breathtaking,” a voice behind her murmured and she smiled but kept her gaze on the floor. For a second she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and when she felt a hand on her head, stroking her hair softly, she almost purred. “Stay there for a second, my angel,” Jane said quietly, and Maura simply nodded. Then she heard the steps move away, fall silent, and eventually soft Jazz tunes filled the room. 

Another deep breath and she could feel the voices in her head grew quiet, felt the running thoughts calm down and when she took in the traditional submissive pose, she was completely relaxed. 

~*~

Jane watched how Maura sat down and closed her eyes. She was a breathtaking sight. She just wished that Maura would be able to see that, too. Would know how amazing she was. How big her heart was. How incredible and how lovable she was. She stepped closer, sat down on the couch and without her prompting, Maura rested her head against her leg. 

“They don’t deserve you,” Jane murmured after a few minutes of silence, all the while stroking her like a pet. “I hate it when you beat yourself up over people who simply don’t deserve you.”

Maura didn’t react but Jane didn’t expect it. She knew that by all the confidence Maura projected, deep down inside she was a frightened little child that simply wanted to be loved, afraid that no one would ever do. And she hated the people who put those thoughts inside her with a passion. 

Maura still looked down at the floor, and Jane sighed inaudible. Tonight, she would have to think about something special to make her lover forget all those injustice that had happened to her in those last few days. 

Without looking away, she reached under the pillow next to her and pulled something out. 

“My angel, look at me,” she said softly and Maura raised her head, saw what she held in her hand and her eyes grew wet. 

~*~

Oh hell no, Maura thought, when she felt tears in her eyes. Hadn’t she stated that she was cried out? And now all it took was that simple strip of leather to bring a fresh bout of tears to her eyes. 

“Are you okay, my angel?” Jane’s voice sounded worried, and Maura hastily nodded. 

“I didn’t … expect … that. Not tonight. Not after my behaviour today.”

Jane frowned. “What do you mean ‘after your behaviour’?” 

Maura wanted to hide her face but knew from experience that that would be a bad idea. She took a deep breath, and breathed, “I cried so much today. I defied you at work. I argued. I cursed you. Internally of course,” she added quickly when she saw the confusion on her Detective’s face. “It was when you forced me to get into contact with my … my … with Ho… Dr. Martin.”

Jane moved fast, leaning forward and closed the collar around her neck. Then she turned it until the little tag that read ‘Rizzoli’s Angel’ was in front. Maura touched the tag and felt one tear slowly slide down her cheek. 

“What do you think you deserve tonight?” Jane asked, trying to figure out how to proceed. Maybe, if her lover would tell her what she expected, she would be able to find a suitable … punishment for her self-doubts. Big, green-brown eyes looked up at her with so much trust that it made the butterflies in her stomach take up flight again. 

“I deserve a spanking, Detective,” Maura breathed out. 

~*~

Jane leaned back against the backrest of the couch and Maura let her eyes wander over the lean form of her Detective. She always called her that while they played. They had talked about how to address each other in these scenarios. ‘Mistress’ was something Jane didn’t like. ‘Ma’am’ or – even worse – ‘Mommy’ or stuff like that was out of the question for both of them. As was ‘pet’, ‘plaything’ or ‘baby’ for Maura. So after some long discussions they’d come up with ‘Detective’ and ‘Angel’. 

It worked amazingly well for them. 

And now she could feast her eyes on her Detective’s body. Jane was dressed in a black leather corset and skintight black leather trousers. Her black hair curled loosely around her naked shoulders. In her dark eyes was a sparkle, and a little smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. That wonderful, talented mouth. Which opened now and formed words, words she didn’t get because she was too lost in her thoughts. 

“Angel?” The Detective’s voice sounded a bit harder now, that steel back. 

Immediately, she lowered her gaze down to the floor and mumbled, “I’m sorry, Detective.”

“So you think you deserve a spanking?”

She nodded. 

“And why is that?”

She swallowed. The first thing that came to her mind was ‘because I’m a horrible human being’, followed by ‘I was willing to give her a kidney she didn’t want’. But that wasn’t what Jane wanted to hear. She wanted and needed, and most of all *deserved* the truth.

“I just … want them to love me. Want *her* to love me.” Bravely, she suppressed the tears, and continued, “But I also realize that I can’t force them to do so. But I think I need a little reminder why.”

Jane’s eyes were warm and loving when she stroked a lock back behind Maura’s ear. “That’s damned right, my angel. You need that reminder. And I will give it to you. So, because you’ve been on an emotional roller coaster these last few days, I will give you a choice. You can have ten with the paddle, over the back of the couch or twenty with my hand over my lap.”

Maura was torn. On one hand ten swats would be over sooner than twenty. And she knew from former experience that her lover wasn’t too gentle when she wanted to reinforce a lesson. 

But on the other hand … over Jane’s lap. She would feel her, her warmth, her strength. She would feel safe. And loved. 

“Your lap, please, Detective,” she finally decided quietly. 

“Twenty it is, then. Okay, come on. Up you go.”

Seconds later Maura rested with her upper body over Jane’s lap, could feel the warm leather of her trousers even through the silk of her corset. Before she could get too comfortable, though, a hard slap to her right buttock made her cry out. 

“I want you to listen, angel. Are you with me?”

Maura nodded, her face hidden behind her hair that fell down like a curtain. “Yes, Detective,” she answered obediently. 

“You will count, my love, and if you forget a number or count wrong, we will start again. Do you understand?”

Another nod. “Yes, Detective.”

“Good.” This time Jane stroked gently over her exposed behind and suddenly Maura knew why there had been a corset and a garter but no slip. It felt pleasant to be caressed like that and slowly she relaxed. “Your safeword?” 

“Korsak,” Maura answered without hesitation. To pick that out had been surprisingly easy. Korsak for Maura, Cavanaugh for Jane. And yes, they both knew that it probably wasn’t fair to choose those names … but hey, no one would ever find out, right? 

“Such a good girl,” Jane crooned and before Maura could reply something, the spanking began in earnest.

~*~

After five swats, Maura began to whimper, after ten she cried, at fifteen she was sobbing, repeating again and again that she was sorry. That she would try to think better of herself. That she would try not to let people who didn’t deserve her hurt her. Okay, Jane had put those words more or less into her mouth but she really hoped that sooner or later, her lover would believe it. 

At twenty, Maura was shaking and trembling. But she pressed out the “Twenty, Detective,” without any prompting. With a little pride, Jane looked at her handy-work. Maura’s former fair ass cheeks were glowing in a dark pink and were hot to the touch. This was something that she would think of the next few days. 

Every time she would sit down. 

Jane hoisted the unresisting body of the crying woman up, and sat her on her lap properly, aware not to put too much pressure on her ass. Then she grabbed a tissue from the box and held it on front of her face. 

“Blow,” she said gently, and Maura smiled at her through her tears. 

“Thank you, Detective,” she whispered and blew her nose. 

Jane pulled her close to her chest so Maura’s face came to rest against her naked shoulder. 

For a long while they sat like that. Quiet. Tenderly, Jane stroked with her fingertips over every inch of skin she could find. Not arousing but comforting. Calming. This night was about reassurance. About showing Maura how much she was loved. How much she meant to Jane. It took almost twenty minutes until Maura moved her head and pressed a gentle kiss to Jane’s shoulder. 

“Feeling better, my angel?” Jane asked quietly and smiled when the silken locks of her lover tickled her as she nodded. “What do you need now?” 

Maura took a deep breath, then another, then … “Can I kneel for a little while?”

Jane wasn’t too surprised about that. At work, Maura had to face so much every day, had so much responsibility resting on her small shoulders that she was relieved when she could every now and then, hand some of said responsibility over to someone else. She simply nodded, gave her long, loving kiss, and pushed her gently from her lap, until Maura sat on the pillow again, with her body pressed tightly against Jane’s leg. 

~*~

Maura winced slightly when she sat back and her tender backside came in contact with her heels. 

Jane chuckled tenderly when she noticed it. 

“You okay, my angel?” she asked gently, reached out and stroked the honey-colored hair lovingly. Maura nodded, and made a noise that was close to a purr. The white silk of her corset clung to her sweaty body, and her whole body ached deliciously in all the right places. She pressed as close as she could against her Detective’s leg, and closed her eyes. 

“Yes, Detective,” she murmured, and enjoyed the attention she was getting. 

It would take her a while to get over the fact that her adopted mother would always be a cool, emotionless career woman and her birth mother insisted on having only one child – which was not her. 

But here, in the cocoon of this living room, with her Detective to protect her, to love her, to simply be *there* for her, she would be able to manage it. 

“I love you, my angel,” floated down to her from up above, all the while the gentle hand never stopped caressing her. 

She smiled, kissed the warm, smooth leather of the trousers, and answered, “I love you, too, my Detective.”

Tomorrow morning she would wake her up with a cup of her beloved coffee. Would bring it to her bed before she would crawl in with her again. And then they would have hot, steamy sex. The kind of sex that made you tremble, and scream. That made your knees weak. That made you forget your own name. 

But not tonight. She breathed in and let the breath out on a sigh. 

She was content. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> As always ... the moment it was finished, the REAL hard part began: finding a fitting title. After finding and dismissing several titles, I stumbled across the Song "Can you hold me" by NF. And this one line fitted SO PERFECTLY. 
> 
> Here are the lyrics: 
> 
> "Can You Hold Me"  
> (feat. Britt Nicole)
> 
> [Britt Nicole:]  
> It feels like a tear in my heart  
> Like a part of me missing  
> And I just can't feel it  
> I've tried and I've tried  
> And I've tried  
> [NF:]  
> Tears on my face I can't take it  
> If lonely's a taste, then it's all that I'm tasting  
> Do you hear my cry?  
> I cry, oh
> 
> [Britt Nicole and NF:]  
> Can you hold me?  
> Can you hold me?  
> Can you hold me in your arms?
> 
> [NF:]  
> Just wrap me in your arms, in your arms  
> I don't wanna be nowhere else  
> Take me from the dark, from the dark  
> I ain't gonna make it myself  
> Put your arms around me  
> Put your arms around me  
> Let your love surround me  
> I am lost  
> I am lost
> 
> [Britt Nicole and NF:]  
> If I ain't got you here  
> If I ain't got you, I ain't got nothing at all
> 
> Can you hold me?  
> Can you hold me?  
> Can you hold me in your arms?  
> in your arms?
> 
> [NF (Britt Nicole):]  
> Yeah, Yeah  
> Yeah, I feel like it's just me, like it's just me  
> What it gon' take? What it gon' be?  
> I don't even know  
> (It's not just you)  
> But I'm lonely  
> Feeling like I don't even know me, I don't even know me  
> (I feel it too)  
> Gotta have you gotta see you  
> (You're the only thing I ever think about  
> The only one that I can't live without)  
> I gotta see you  
> (I need you need you to hold me now)
> 
> [NF:]  
> If I ain't got you  
> If I ain't got you  
> I ain't got nothing  
> I ain't got nothing  
> If I ain't got you  
> I ain't got you  
> If I ain't got you  
> I'm lonely  
> If I ain't with you I'm lonely  
> I'm lonely  
> I need you  
> I need you
> 
> [Britt Nicole:]  
> Can you hold me?  
> Can you hold me?  
> Can you hold me in your arms?
> 
> [NF:]  
> Feel like it's just me, like it's just me  
> What it gon' take? What it gon' be?  
> I don't even know, I don't even know  
> But I'm lonely, lonely  
> Feel like I don't even know me  
> Feels like I don't even know me  
> I don't even know me
> 
> [Britt Nicole:]  
> Can you hold me? Can you hold me? Can you hold me in your arms?


End file.
